Ya no llores mi niña
by zavarce75
Summary: Ella entrego su felicidad por verme feliz al lado de la mujer que "amaba" ... no entendía como pude ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta de su dolor, de que ella me necesitaba... ella solo me pedía amor... habían arrebatado todo eso, y ella dio todo lo que la hacía feliz por mí, por mi estúpida felicidad. One-shot, basada en la canción Ya no llores mi niña de Tommy Torres


_**Ya no llores mi niña**_

Edward Pov

Mi pequeña y delicada Bella, es tan frágil para mí, aunque ella sea terca y quiera que la vea como una mujer, para mí, siempre será mi niña, mi dulce Bella, esa niña de enormes ojos color chocolate que me llena de ternura cada que se sonroja, esa pequeña que un día encontré en el bosque llorando, esa niña con una par de coletas y un vestido floreado que su madre le obligaba a usar, esa siempre será mi Bella, ella ahora tiene 17 años, y vaya que ha cambiado, pero yo no puedo verla con otros ojos, es como intentar ver a Alice, mi hermana, como una mujer, siempre será mis pequeñas, sé que Bella intenta que vea que ella no me quiere de una forma de hermanos o amigos, sé que intenta que la mire de otra manera, pero eso para mí es imposible y ella es aun joven, simplemente soy su primer amor y cuando madure podrá enamorarse de alguien de verdad, aunque no sin antes pedirme mi autorización, sé que no le faltan pretendientes, cada que me giro veo una cola de chicos detrás de ella, solo conozco a algunos, Jake, James aunque él en su vida va a tocarle un pelo a mi niña, él no es bueno para ella, Seth, Riley y hay más pero no quiero ponerme a enumerar a todos esos que intentan ganar su corazón, aunque sé que jamás la voy a querer de esa forma, me siento alagado de ser su primera ilusión, ella tiene el corazón más puro que hay en el mundo, es un honor entrar en él. Por mi parte creo que estoy bien, tengo a Tanya, que es la chica más sexy de la escuela, ambos estamos en ultimo año, y estar con ella, simplemente me hace feliz. En ese momento mientras tocaba una canción que ronda mi cabeza desde hace semanas, solo hay notas, nada de letra, no encuentro una inspiración para llenar esas lagunas, siempre me quedo a medias, nunca logro terminar la maldita tonada, hay noches en las que la canción llega a mi mente, llego al piano y eh olvidado la letra y el sonido, es frustrante, finalmente después de intentar más de una vez, recordar la maldita tonada, me dispongo a salir del estudio, me encuentro a Bella sentada en uno de los sillones individuales detrás de mí, mirándome con esa sonrisa que podría hacer que la paz del mundo fuera una realidad, tiene las piernas recogidas sobre el sillón de cuero, me hacer y me siento frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa que solo ella logra sacar en mí.

-Hola-dice con una dulce voz.

-Hola pequeña-hace una mueca ante mi apodo, eso me hace sonreír, le molesta que la vea como mi hermanita-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace como 3 intentos-dice con una sonrisa más tímida-¿No puedes terminarla?-me pregunta con dulzura.

-No, tengo más de un mes intentando descifrar la canción completa, pero no puedo-me encojo de hombros.

-Ya vas a ver que más pronto que tarde la terminas-se levanta y me tiende la mano-Vamos Esme preparo la comida-tomo su mano, y salimos del estudio, llegamos a la cocina de la mano, es habitual en nosotros, así que nadie se sorprende, se sienta al lado de Emmett, que está ocupando mi puesto en la mesa, ella nota que arrugo el ceño y suelta una risita angelical, me siento al otro lado de la mesa, y comemos entre risas, solo estamos Alice, Jasper su novio, Ross la hermana de Jazz y novia de Emmett, que está al otro lado de Emmett, Bella y yo, Esme tuvo que salir por una emergencia de rosas, o algo así en su trabajo, ella tiene un enorme florería, donde todo Forks compra los arreglos para los eventos importantes. Después de comer decidimos ver una película, mientras los chicos escogen la película, yo llamo a Tanya para que venga a pasar el rato con nosotros. Suena 3 veces y me responde mi rubia favorita.

-Hola amor-dice al otro lado del teléfono, eso me hace sonreír como un idiota.

-Hola preciosa, te llamaba para invitarte a ver unas películas en mi casa, con los chicos.

-Claro, salgo para haya ahora mismo, quieres que lleve algo-pregunta, siempre es tan dulce.

-No te preocupes, tenemos todo-digo con mi sonrisa torcida, como Bella la llama, pensando en que pasare toda la tarde con mi hermosa y despampanante novia.

-Ok, entonces llego ahí en 15.

-Te espero.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Camino hacia la sala de nuevo, veo a Emmett haciendo sonrojar a Bella y a Ross con una sonrisa mirando la escena, mientras Alice y Jazz se abrazan en uno de los sillones individuales, vaya si ese chico no fuera mi amigo, me siento en el sillón grande, Emmett deja a Bella en paz y ella se sienta al otro lado del sillón, mientras Ross ocupa el otro sillón individual, y Emmett pone la película, Bella me sonríe con ternura, yo le iba a responder la sonrisa, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, esa era Tanya, salte del sillón y fui a abrirle la puerta, apenas entro me beso apasionadamente como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Caminamos hasta la sala, donde todos nos miraron, Alice y Ross le sonrieron a Tanya con una sonrisa más que fingida, y luego miraron a Bella, ella tenía una sonrisa enorme, ella es la única que no está en contra de que yo y Tanya seamos novios, todos creen que ella es rara, que cuando está conmigo es una y cuando no estoy es otra, pero mi pequeña siempre me apoya, aunque sé que ella tiene ese dulce enamoramiento por mí, me quiere ver feliz y si eso es al lado de Tanya ma poyara siempre. Nos sentamos en la esquina del sillón enorme, con Tanya en mi regazo, la película, la eligieron las chicas, lo sé, es una película romántica que todos conocen "El diario de Noah" ya saben un hombre que escribe toda la historia que vivió en su juventud, y le cuenta la historia a su esposa, ella tiene alzhéimer, así que no recuerda nada, y él la ayuda a recordarlo. Todos estaban acurrucados con su pareja, la película estaba en la parte en que la madre de Allie esconde las cartas que Noah le envía, gire la cabeza para ver a Bella y para mi sorpresa no estaba ahí, fruncí el ceño, y estuve a punto de levantarme para ver donde estaba, pero Tanya giro mi cara y me beso, lo que me saco de mi divagación, luego sonrío con esa picara mirada que la caracteriza y volvió a ver la película, volví a mirar el asiento vacío, y me fije en la puerta del patio, es de cristal así que puedo ver todo el patio, ahí estaba ella, en un columpio que hace años Carlisle puso, no se mecía, solo vi que soltó una leve y risueña sonrisa , entonces me fije en que estaba hablando por su celular, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, y me di cuenta que yo era un amor superado, sonríe, ahora ella tenía a alguien, eso sería bueno, quería verla feliz, ella aun era muy inocente, recuerdo que una vez cuando teníamos 13 y 15 años me pidió que le diera su primer beso.

Flash Back

-Edward, tú ¿has dado un beso?-me pregunta con una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo tierno.

-Sí-le digo con una sonrisa que sé que le gusta.

-Es que, bueno, yo creo que quiero que mi primer beso sea muy especial. Con alguien que me quiera mucho y que me haga sonreír con cualquier locura. Tal vez sea estúpido.

-No es estúpido, es tierno.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Tú… Edward ¿tú me darías mi primer beso?-dice con la carita agachada, tomo su barbilla y la levanto para que me mira a los ojos.

-Belli, aunque eso me hace sentir honrado, porque eso quiere decir que tú me vez como alguien especial, creo que no debo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú y yo somos amigos y un beso debe ser con alguien a quien quiera diferente, no como un amigo.

-Está bien-dice mientras suelta un suspiro, y veo una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. La abrazo fuertemente y ella solo solloza un momento, después levanta su rostro y me dedica una linda y tímida sonrisa.

Fin del Flash Back

Tal vez me arrepentí de haberme negado, porque verla llorar, era mi debilidad, pero ahora, que la veo con esa enorme sonrisa, me digo que fue lo correcto, ella tendrá su primer beso con alguien que la quiera como algo más, me giro hacía la película y para mi sorpresa, ya está en el final cuando Allie recuerda todo y ella y Noah bailan en el asilo. La película se acaba y como siempre Ross y Alice tienen lágrimas en las mejillas, Tanya no ha soltado ni una sola, ella no es de ese tipo de chicas, Emmett y Jazz abrazan a sus respectivas novias y las consuelan, al final Em decide que veamos otra película, pero Tanya se despide ya que tiene cosas importantes con sus padres, nos despedimos y ella se va, entonces mientras yo y Jazz vamos por botanas y Em pone la siguiente películas las chicas se quedan viendo por la ventana que da al patio, mirando la misma escena que yo hace unos minutos, regresamos y las veo platicando a susurros mientras ven a Bella, me acerco lo que puedo y las escucho un poco mejor.

-Creo que es Jake, solo él puede sacarle esas sonrisas-dice Ross con una sonrisa de emoción.

-Espero y Bella le dé una oportunidad, y por fin pueda superar a mi hermano, la verdad no me gusta verla así-dice con tristeza Alice, yo también quiero que le dé una oportunidad al chico, no me gusta verla esperar por mí, yo nunca podre verla de esa manera.

-Yo creo que Jake ara que Bella olvide su loco enamoramiento por tu hermano y más que eso-en ese momento Bella levanta la mirada y nos ve a todos mirándola, Alice y Ross le sonríen y ella se sonroja, Em y Jazz, no sé en qué momento aparecieron aquí, pero justo en ese momento Bella se gira en el columpio y se despide del chico, se levanta y regresa a la sala, las chicas la atrapan, antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, ella solo se sonroja, y les dedica una sonrisa tímida, marca Swan. Solo alcanzo a escuchar que Bella les dice "solo somos amigos", y ellas le dicen algo que no pude entender pero ella se sonrojo aun más. Después de toda esa locura, nos sentamos a ver una película de miedo, esas eran las favoritas de Emmett y claro que era porque las chicas se morían de miedo, en especial Bella, iba comenzando, todavía no salía nada que pudiera alterar la miedosa cabeza de mi pequeña, entonces se escucho el timbre, las chicas miraron a Bella y le guiñaron un ojo, ella sonrío y se levanto a abrir la puerta, regreso con un chico que pude reconocer a simple vista, era Seth, ese chico era bueno para Bella, era inocente como ella, y jamás la lastimaría, se sentaron al otro lado del sofá y entonces comenzó a ponerse intensa la película, vi de reojo como Bella se escondía entre el cuello de Seth, que la tenía fuertemente abrazada, eso me hizo sentir molesto, era como si él ocupara mi lugar, yo debía defender a Bella, aunque fuera de una película, pero luego lo medite, ella tenía que encontrar a alguien algún día, así que solo sonreí, después de que esa película termino ya eran las 7 de la noche, era tarde para que Bella se fuera sola a su casa, así que subí a ponerme una chaqueta para llevarla a su casa, pero antes de que llegara a mi cuarto, Alice me detuvo.

-No hace falta-la mire con cara de duda-Mira-dice señalando a Seth y Bella en la puerta despidiéndose del resto, oh, él la llevaría a su casa. Solo asentí y baje con ella, nos despedimos y al final quedamos Alice y yo. Ella andaba brincando por la sala recogiendo las botanas, yo la ayude.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Porque mi mejor amiga Belli-Bells, por fin le dio oportunidad a uno de sus pretendientes y no la viste, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara y dios, sé que pronto encontrara el amor.

-A mí también me alegra que ella tenga una ilusión, que no sea yo.-ella sigue dando saltitos por la cocina, al final nos vamos a dormir, después de que Carlisle y Esme llegaron y cenamos todos. Al día siguiente era lunes así que me levante temprano para apurarme, pues la camioneta de Bella había muerto hacía una semana, así que yo la llevaba al escuela, y aparte tenía que pasar por mi novia, así que era un largo viaje, entre al baño y me di una ducha, salí y vi que mi celular estaba parpadeando, lo revise y era un mensaje de mi niña, decía: "Ed, no te preocupes por pasar por mí, alguien se ofreció a llevarme. B", bueno eso me sorprendió pero luego me di cuenta de que podría dormir más, así que me vestí tendí mi cama y volví a acostarme un rato, salí a las 6:45 para recoger a Tanya, ella como siempre me saludo con un beso apasionado, luego llegamos a la escuela exactamente a las 7, vi a Bella bajar de una moto, con ese chico, un momento ese chico no era Seth, ni Jake, era ¡JAMES! A no eso si que no, ella no se va a andar con ese tipo, él no es bueno para ella. Iba a correr hacia ellos, pero entonces Tanya me jalo hacía ella, no pude hacer más que sonreírle a Bella que iba a lo lejos, con ese tipo abrazándola por la cintura.

Después de esa mañana las cosas cambiaron, dieron una vuelta de 180°, Bella no volvió a hablar conmigo, de hecho ella solo hablaba con Alice y Ross, James la tenía todo el tiempo abrazada y yo solo podía ver de lejos la escena, buscaba su mirada, buscando ese brillo, pero no había nada, y jamás me miraba a los ojos, en estos momentos estaba enojado con ella, porque yo fui su mejor amigo, durante años, yo la cuide, la apoye y ella me elimina de su radar, porque un idiota la cautivo, acepto que James y yo jamás nos llevamos bien, pero nunca creí que ella me dejaría por él, me dolía también, pero el enojo me traspasaba, ella no era la misma, las muestras de afecto de James eran descaradas, nunca creí que vería a Bella haciendo eso en público, ella era inocente y buena, ella ya no era mi pequeña. Llegue a la última clase del día, me tocaba con Tanya y Bella, claro que esta última no me miraba ni dirigía la palabra, pase de largo como siempre, y me senté con Tanya, ella tenía unas lagrimas en la cara, me acerque y limpie esas lagrimas.

-Amor ¿qué pasa?

-Nada-dice mientras mueve la cara.

-No creo que estés llorando por nada.

-Es que… Isabella me dijo que… era una cualquiera, y una zorra.

-¿Qué?

-No sé que tendrá tu amiga, pero, me odia-después de eso, me enoje más que nada con Bella, ella era diferente, y aunque odiaba estar así con ella, era importante que alguien le pusiera un alto, así que espere a que la clase terminara y le dije a Tanya que me esperara en el volvo, Bella estaba guardando sus cosas, espere a que todos salieran y antes de que avanzara, tome su brazo por la muñeca.

-Edward-me miro, con un sentimiento que nunca había visto, y por primera vez vi su cara, era diferente, pero estaba molesto, no me iba a detener.

-¿Qué te paso?, eh, ahora atacas a mi novia de la nada, dime como te atreves a llamarla "Zorra" cuando tú te comportas como tal cuando estas con James-para ese momento la tenía tomada por los hombros, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y me miro con tanta tristeza, que por un segundo quise abrazarla y arrepentirme de todo lo que le había dicho, ella se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo, la verdad, aunque una parte de mí, se sentía triste por todo lo que estábamos pasando ella y yo, había un lado que era el que me dominaba, y estaba enojado, solo quería gritarle a Isabella lo mucho que la odiaba ahora, ella simplemente ya no era mi pequeña de ojos marrones. Lleve a Tanya a su casa, y luego llegue a la mía, estaba tan molesto, en la sala estaban Emmett, Ross, Jazz y Alice, platicando, veía que Emmett tenía una mirada de preocupación plasmada en el rostro, y Alice tenía lágrimas en la cara, Jazz parecía tranquilo pero muy en fondo sabía que estaba igual o peor que Em, Ross estaba sería simplemente, me acerque y me senté en el sillón grande, entonces escuche a Emmett.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Bella?-dijo con un tono serio que hasta a Ross sorprendió. Ross tomo su mano y él se calmo, él y Jazz, salieron por la puerta y solo quedaron Ross y Alice, Rosalie me miraba con un odio que ni yo podía soportar y Alice solo lloraba desconsolada.

-No entiendo porque les molesta-dije levantándome de mi lugar, la verdad no iba a soportar que todo ellos me recriminaran algo que sabían era verdad, Isabella se había vuelto la "zorra" de James-Ustedes saben que ella es una cualquiera y no tenía ningún derecho en…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Ross se levanto y me brindo una cachetada que me dejo descolocado.

-¡No te permito que vuelvas a decirle así!-me grito, Alice se levanto y tomo a Ross.

-Ross, no-le dice con un tono lleno de miedo.

-Oh claro que sí, Alice, no voy a permitir que este idiota hable así de ella, cuando ella está sufriendo un martirio con tal de que él y su estúpida novia sean felices-eso capto mi atención por completo.

-¿De qué están hablando?-pregunte con miedo a la respuesta, Alice miro a Ross, pero a ella le valió un pepino, porque se acerco y me propino otra cachetada.

-De que eres un idiota, un imbécil y más que nada, un maldito.

-Pero ¿Qué hice?

-Nada, tú no tuviste que hacer casi nada, tu patética novia se encargo de todo.

-Deja de hablar de ella así.

-Oh claro que no, yo hablo de ella como me dé la gana. Esa maldita zorra, te ve la cara de imbécil, hace meses que sale a escondidas con James, y para su mala suerte Bella los vio, pero cuando quiso decírtelo, ellos la convencieron de que si ella te contaba algo, tú confiarías en Tanya y ella quedaría como una maldita que quería separarlos. Bella solo vive para verte feliz, así que le hizo caso a Tanya y se quedo callada, pero para tu noviecita no fue suficiente, así que le dijo que tenía prohibido volver a hablar contigo, y para estar segura de que no lo hacía tendría que andar con James todo el tiempo, pero claro que James no solo la vigila, Bella tiene que pasar por ese maldito martirio porque tú, un maldito infeliz, te la pases bien con Tanya, y hoy tú decidiste que no era suficiente así que le tuviste que decir todo lo hiriente que te vino a la mente, bien hecho Edward, acabaste con la única persona en este mundo que estaría dispuesta a recibir una bala por ti, sin pensarlo. Ahora eres feliz, ¡¿lo eres?!

Todo eso me hizo sentir un horrible vacío en el estomago, yo jamás la habría lastimado, ella era mi pequeña, era mía, eso me hizo despertar de mi gran error, yo no la quería como a Alice, ella era algo más, ella con su inocencia y su pureza se gano mi corazón, y yo como el estúpido que soy la lastime día a día, desde ponerla muchas veces de lado por ir a ver a Tanya hasta esto, ella entrego su felicidad por verme feliz al lado de la mujer que "amaba" salí de la casa azotando las puertas, subí al volvo y en un tiempo record llegue a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, supuse que estaría en su cuarto, así que subí por el árbol que daba directo a su ventana, en todo el camino, mi cabeza vagaba por todos esos gestos que me impedí ver, la tristeza en sus ojitos cuando me veía llegar con Tanya, su carita demacrada esta tarde cuando me comporte como un bastardo con ella. Todo me dolía, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, tenía que pedir perdón de rodillas, llorarle por un perdón que no merecía, llegue a la estúpida ventana y escuche como sollozaba fuertemente, escuche un grito que me rompió el corazón.

-¡No James, por favor no de nuevo!, ¡Me lastimas!-era mi Bella, ese maldito la estaba lastimando, no pude controlar mi furia, rompí el maldito vidrio de la ventana y abrí, entre y lo vi, ella tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su mirada era de un miedo que me dio un vuelco el corazón y él estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo sus manos a los lados de su cara, no pude con esa escena, tome a James y lo tire al suelo, lo golpee, todo lo que pude, pero entonces escuche un sollozo que me saco de mi frenesí, Bella, ella era más importante, ella. Me levante del suelo y él salió de ahí corriendo, por un momento cruzo por mi cabeza la idea de perseguirlo pero entonces vi la bolita que lloraba en la cama, sus muñecas estaban rojas, me acerque y la llame.

-Bella-dije con dulzura, pero ella no se movía, no me veía, no me respondía, tome sus manos y lentamente pude ver su rostro, su mejilla estaba roja y es maldito le pego, ese canalla, la lastimo, tome su mano, pero parecía que ella no sabía que está ahí-Ya no llores mi niña-le dije con dulzura, la levante y la puse en mi regazo, ella no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, tenía miedo, era lo mismo que aquella tarde en que la encontré llorando, temblaba en mis brazos y a mí me faltaba el aire, no podía creer que ella hubiera preferido pasar todo eso por verme feliz, no entendía como pude ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta de su dolor, de que ella me necesitaba, de pronto levanto la cara y me miro, pude ver sus ojitos llorosos, me miro con tanta tristeza, con tanto miedo, la abrace de nuevo-No amor, ya no llores, por favor. Te prometo que yo voy a estar aquí para ti, no te voy a volver a dejar sola.

-Edward, tienes que irte-me dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre, yo solo lo hice más fuerte, no quería soltarla, era como un sueño, poder tener a mi ángel en mis brazos, perdí tantos años al lado de ella, pude ver como esos ojitos que antes me miraban anhelantes y llenos de esperanzas ahora solo tenían miedo, yo mate su pureza, yo mate su bello espíritu, yo mate a esa dulce niña, pero así tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida intentado revivir a esa niña, lo haría. La cabeza me daba vueltas, ella solo me pedía amor, que la quisiera como ella lo hacía conmigo, y pensar que siempre la quise así, pero siempre le negué esa posibilidad, nos negué esa posibilidad, podríamos haber sido tan felices, pero no yo tuve que arruinar todo y lastimarla, pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar, ella con su inocencia, con la ilusión que le causaba ese primer beso, y le habían arrebatado todo eso, y ella dio todo lo que la hacía feliz por mí, por mi estúpida felicidad, ella era mi felicidad, ella era mi todo.

-No princesa, yo no te volveré a dejar, Mi Bella, te cuidare, día y noche, estaré aquí para velar tu sueño, te cuidare de todo, por favor princesa, perdóname por todo, fue mi culpa, yo debí verte, debí darte la oportunidad que tanto me pedías, si yo no hubiera sido tan terco, tú no habrías tenido que pasar por esto. Perdóname-le roge, con la cara llena de lágrimas, si ella ahora me odiaba y no quería volver a verme en la vida, entonces mi vida habría acabado, sin ella simplemente no soy nada.

-No llores-me pidió, limpiando mi cara con su mano, con mi mano sostuve su mano sobre mi mejilla, por ese simple toque daría mi vida. Acerque mi cara a la suya, pase mis manos por sus mejillas, rozándolas con mis nudillos, la mire a los ojos, y ella me miraba con ese brillo, luchando por salir, pase un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, y cumplí con algo que para ella era un deseo, porque esa sería mi vida ahora, cumplir sus sueños, la bese con ternura, con todo el amor que una persona podía sentir por otra, ella me respondía el beso con inocencia, esa inocencia que solo ella podría transmitir, me separe de ella, y pegue nuestras frentes.

-Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero soy lento-le digo con una sonrisa que jamás en mi vida había salido de mí, solo ella me hacía sentir esto.

-Aun así te quiero-dice con un susurro.

-Yo te amo mi princesa, sé que tarde siglos en darme cuenta, pero si tú aun estas dispuesta a estar con este pobre diablo, yo dedicare mi vida a hacerte feliz.

-Yo también te amo-dice con dulzura, le doy un casto beso.

-Te juro que esos dos van a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que te hayan hecho, mi pequeña, mi amor, yo te amo tanto que duele.

-Solo quiero que me abraces y me digas que todo estará bien-dice mientras entierra su carita entre mi cuello y mi hombro, ese característico aroma a fresas, me inunda.

-Todo va a estar bien-le digo mientras la abrazo, fuertemente.

-Ahora somos todo ¿verdad?-me dice con ilusión.

-Todo y más, tú mi Bella siempre serás mi pequeña niña de coletas, con el corazón más puro que conozco, y con esa inocencia que me enloquece, pero más que nada, siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

-Tú también eres el amor de mi vida-la abrace hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos en esa pequeñísima cama, sentí como alguien colocaba un cobija sobre nosotros, pero tener a Bella entre mis brazos, y cuidarla, me sentía como un sueño, no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarme con Esme cobijándome en la sala de la casa. Abrace más fuerte a Mi Bella, y ella se acomodo en pecho, esa noche en mis sueños, por fin la canción termino, las notas llegaron a su final y la letra sonó, eso era lo que me faltaba, ella, mi inspiración, mi locura, mi debilidad, mi amor, solo ella me faltaba. A la mañana siguiente Bella le conto todo a su padre, Charlie el jefe de policía, todo ese tiempo, la tome de la mano, dándole mi apoyo, Charlie, estaba molesto, pero más que nada, preocupado por ella, todos cuidábamos de ella como si fuera una niña, frágil, y eso la había lastimado, pero ella estaba aquí parada, con una sonrisa, para demostrar que podía con eso. La lleve a mi casa, porque Charlie saldría a poner las denuncias en contra de James y Tanya, a James por abuso y por violencia, y a Tanya porque ella era su cómplice en todo esto. La lleve al estudio y le pedí que se sentara a mi lado en el piano, y comencé a tocar.

Ya no llores mi niña  
Ya no mas corazón  
Se que duele tanto, tanto.  
Cuando en el alma muere una ilusión  
Muere una ilusión  
Yo te doy mi palabra  
Que afuera ya salio el sol  
es tan difícil ver el cielo  
Cuando el dolor nubla tu corazón  
nubla tu corazón

Aunque tu cuento de princesa  
Merece un final mejor  
Mañana vas a darte cuenta  
que en este capitulo...  
el es el que perdió

seca ya tu carita  
y arréglate el camisón  
El no merece tus lágrimas  
yo te aseguro, mañana estarás mejor  
Un poquito mejor

Aunque tu cuento de princesa  
Merece un final mejor  
Mañana vas a darte cuenta  
que en tan claro amor  
el es el que perdió

Que no hay mal, que por  
bien no venga  
es tanta contradicción  
cuando es muy fuerte  
la tormenta  
no ves el horizonte no

y aunque tu cuento de princesa  
merece un final mejor  
mira mis ojos y date cuenta  
que es tan claro amor  
el es el que perdió.

Ella tenía una linda sonrisa y una lagrima en su cara, limpie esa lagrima y la bese con dulzura, ella me daba vida, me daba ganar de vivirla, era feliz, con ella a mi lado.

-Te espera mucho tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa y me miro con dulzura.

-Yo fui muy lento, pero ahora ya nadie te va a separa de mí.

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Te amo mi princesa.

-Te amo mi Edward-la abrace fuertemente y la bese, ahora ella era mi vida….


End file.
